Resident Evil: Coen Chronicles
by david.conaway1
Summary: Sequel to Burnside Chronicles, after an outbreak at Pete's (Steve's) college with old friends during the Tall Oaks Outbreak and Leon's reported fake death, Ashley and Sherry are kidnaped by two different groups. Claire teams up with Louis and Action is "recruited" by Rebecca Chambers and the Angels of Death (discharged servicemen) to get them back.


Ashley is kidnapped by a wanted fugitive named Billy Coen at a charity ball.

Action pursues the Angels of Death and slaughters several guards. They are able to convince him to calm down an listen to reason, claiming that they do not have Ashley but know who does. Their plan is to use Ashley, but to use her as bait so he can find her with his sense of scent.

There to help him is a well known agent that has risen through the ranks of the AOD as innocently hired help from the government:

Rebecca Chambers.

(Rebecca joined in hopes that Billy would be able to join the Angels, plus she would have something to fall back on if her involvement with him was ever discovered.)

(AOD: Antagonists of Defense, also nicknamed the Angels of Death: Known fugitives employed by the government to do work for them in exchange for their lives. Their leader is Michael Angelo Vindicator, the original masked Angel of Death, who went missing after the kidnapping.

Hey may have gone rogue, or be in hiding with the target for her own protection. Regardless, she must be recovered.)

...

Summary:

Action and Rebecca

(hunting Billy believing him to be holding Ashley Graham hostage in the frozen Antarctic near a resort)

(Claire interrupts them when Ashley first seems to not want to be found and may have lost all interest in Action, since she fled with Billy.

Apparently Sherry was kidnapped and Claire begs for his help. Rebecca believed Billy would not harm Ashley, especially if they are working together, since he needs her for leverage, and so they pursue Sherry...only to find Billy with her!

Billy and Sherry:

Stuck in the wilderness with the feds.

nearby, Bully forces Sherry along and away from the military base.

Ashley and AoD:

Chris attempts to confront Sherry about Jake and so plan to grab her, just as Billy attempts to grab Ashley.

The two ate mixed up and now AoD is struggling to return Ashley without being accused of kidnapping, and considers even making a deal with Billy.

Claire and Louis- Louis and Claire are now a couple who know Ashley and Steve (Action) very well. They were protecting her during the first outbreak (during RE6 timeline) an are out to help Action find her.

...

Chapter 1: Action and Ashley

Flashback to college during RE6 when another outbreak occurs.

Ashley convinces Pete (Action), to take her on a haunted trail (of all things, after what they've been through) for Halloween.

Ashley's enjoying the cheap scares and creepy displays and imitations of what they have seen, but Action feels very differently about coming close to reliving past nightmares he has been forced to live trough.

At one point, a kid they recognize is lying there with a hospital gown on in reverse appearing to have intestines coming out of him and is seemingly panicking in fear trying to put back inside.

"ahhhh! Please! Please help me!"

He screams calling out, reaching for Action as he grumpily shoves him away. Ashley laughs at their friend and kind of gives her Pete (Action) a funny look with his attitude as she asks what's wrong with her hand in his.

As they walk away...

"Please! Pete! Don't leave me!"

The last words echo and burn a hole trough Actions mind and his heart as he is forced to remember the attack on the Pueblo by Krauser, where he watched so many innocent villagers die.

"Please! No! Please! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Ashley notions for her friend to stop, but he continues as Action goes into a flashback state of shock, looking at his friend from the past covered in rubble, struggling to hold his intestines in and break free as the enemy approaches.

His dad the merchant, Ashley and Claire call for him to come and hurry away as they lock themselves into the safe house escape route and retreat.

"Action! Please! Don't leave me!

Don't make me die like this!" his friend calls to him as he grabs his shoulder.

Pete (Action) begins to cry tears of his blood as he did that dreadful day.

In the flashback, Pete struggles to free his friend from debree to no avail, knowing in the back of his mind his friend will not only die, but be painfully mutated into one of Krausers infected Super Zombies, and be forced to suffer through his every command with no sense of self control.

Action: I'm sorry...

he turns to run away, but his friend grabs him!

"No! Pete! Oh God no Pete!"

Action holds his head fighting with himself over what to do. He can risk Ashley falling into Krausers hands, and there are still pleanty of people that will need his help. All of their voices seem to flood into his head.

Action struggles to free himself from the grasps of his friend, as if he were really being grabbed.

He remembers having to beat his friend in the head, killing him to free himself and save the poor man from the torture that would follow if he were to become infected.

In the struggle, Pete hears Ashley and her friends voice and fights harder.

Finally he backhands the body in his nightmarish relapse and snaps out of it...to discover that he really did backhand someone.

Ashley lay there on the ground with a deep red mark in her face and her hands still reached out to help her beloved boyfriend.

Ashley looks up teary eyed, but snaps out of it when she realizes the situation, as the blood of Pete's tears falls onto her.

Action sprints off into the woods off the trail.

"Pete, I...it's okay! Dear, wait! Plea...ah!" Ashley struggles to find the right words to say without triggering any more bad memories.

Action realizes this, and is further emotionalized from his condition and the situation, that his own girlfriend, the woman he loved, had to be so cautious around him, for her own safety...

Pete (Action) falls onto his hands, busting his knee against a stone.

His parasite mouth opens up through his real mouth and roars a beastly cry that scares others on the trail.

He turns to see Ashley with a look of concern stained into her face, and Pete begins crying harder, not from the physical nor emotional pain he felt, but for the pain he had caused Ashley.

He collapsed forward into her arms crying, hugging her as she helped to heal his wounds.

Even now she helped him, after what he had done...

Pete(Action) collapses and looses consciousness from mental exhaustion.

He awakes outside an ice cream shop in the passenger side of his car.

He sees Ashley sitting their in the drivers seat, as she smiles meekly and holds out a spoon to him.

Action is speechless and unsure of what to say...

Ashley gives him a fake pouting look and humorously moves the spoon towards her own mouth, putting the bite inside...as Pete comes to and stops her, holding her arm gently as she forces herself jokingly not to eat it an puts it in his mouth instead.

They finished the desert. Ashley smiles at her beloved Pete, and is careful not to show the side of her face where she was hit. Action realizes this and moves her head over.

At this, Ashley gently places Pete's hand over it and gently rubs it against her face lovingly.

They hug deeply and passionately as Action fights back some more tears.

"You big lug! : )" Ashely said softly and playfully teasing her boyfriend.

Pete loved it when he called him that; it made him feel like a human and much less the monster he was transformed into being by Krauser.

In reality, like Ashley tells him, the only monster is Krauser, and it has nothing to do with any virus!

Days later...

Margie barks and runs out to the front of the yard by the house. Action yells for her to give it a rest as he nears the front sink.

A zombie suddenly appears in the window!

"NO!" Action pulls out his golden Luger and hits it in the forehead as the window breaks the rest of the way and slides into the floor dying.

"Oh no..." "Ashley! Get the case!"

Ashley hurries in her bedroom grabbing a metal case and some boots.

Action sprints out the screen door grabbing two backpacks. He calls Margie to him as he dual wields his Luggers, head shooting two more zombies in the yard. He opens the gate as Margie continues to bark.

"Pete! Help!" Ashley yells as she falls on the wooden porch outside the door as a zombie pulls her leg in to bite it. Action quickly shoots as the bullet (in slow motion) hits the undead man in the head.

It is still going, but Ashley kicks it hard in the head with her pink flip flops and splatters the head, getting blood on her pink nightgown.

Pete pulls her into the car and calls Margie in as he florets out of the driveway, cutting off a car.

"When did it start? Where'd it show up? What kind?" Ashely asked

"about fine minutes ago in the yard. It ran, and it wasnt a crimson head, so it's probably the C-Viris"

"(Gasps) the weaponized virus!?

I'm calling Claire."

"Great, call Clair; see if the same thing is occurring on campus."

"No Signal! The lines are dead!"

"God, this isn't just an outbreak, it's a bioterrorism attack!"

Do we have any oter weapons?

Shhh it's ok Margie. Yeah there's a shotgun in the back. U want it?

Is it the one with the bar attarched to the pump?

Of course

Awe your so considerate baby!

Ashley leans in kissing Pete as Margie wags her tail and leans in with her tougne!

Tehe!

There's also a...

A zombie hits the windshield and starts growling as the front of the car slams, forcing the compartments in the car open...

BAM!

"...magnum...revolver...in the glove compartment."

Lol

U want it?

That was close range dear.

Right.

Action and Ashley wreck, but change under a shelter in the pouring rain and quickly change. They hear on the EBS about the evacuation on

The college campus Action goes to and that Louis Sera works at.

Ashley discovers Leon's apparent death after they catch up with Claire and starts unloading on the seemingly unstoppable army of BOW's with a high powered riffle.

2: Claire and Louis

Flashback:

This whole time, Claire had seen Ashley surprise Action while he wrote to her in a diary on the staircase by the school. Ashley covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" in an ungodly preteen feminine voice. Action felt her hair bangs, then face, shoulder, and finally chest and ass until they burst into giggles.

"Ahh! Pete! Hehe!"

"Ashley!"

Action flipped her over his shoulder and sat her in his lap reclining in his arms as they kissed and talked excited, like children on Christmas.

Claire watched smiling from the distance, partially serving as her protection detail. Also...

Louis pat her on the shoulder.

...Louis Sera was their serving as a biology teacher watching over Pete for the U.S. government, giving him a very yet fairly normal life back.

He walked with Claire under his arm as they talked.

Louis liked the idea of teaching bright minds an seeing the heroes of tomorrow...

...or the villans.

Present day:

During the outbreak on this campus, an agent named Angel of Death appears and atacks two infected hand to hand as they try to ambush Claire.

"Claire Redfield?"

"...yes?"

"Come with me if you want to live."

They rejoin with Ashley, Action and Louis and devise a plan to evacuate through the giant metal border the enemy troops are operating around the town, claiming to be sent by the government with all forms of communication to the outside blocked.

AoD guides Action, Claire, Ashley and Louis through to plant C4, infiltrate and kill the guards to vacate everyone before the bomb drops.

On the way, one of the scientist/businessmen is caught, as the gang kills his bodyguard for access to a key to deactivate the outer gate and security systems.

Action's temper has been heating up tho whole time, and finally after some smart ass comments from the suit, Pete tackles him through the window an uses his newly developed unhinged claws to rapidly slash his face to a pulp back and forth twice for each forward and backhanded motion. Finally he lifts him up over the guardrail and catches him on fire, no longer concerned about the key as Claire and Louis protest.

The main cries out in pain, and Action laughs...as Ashley looks at his face and hears his voice as if it were flashbacks of Krauser, and faints.

Ashley falls over the railing but is caught by Louis and and Claire who struggle to hold the girl up over the zombies.

Action is ready to kill the man like Weske was to Chris, when Ashley's hands slip and she falls toward te undead...

...being caught at the last minute by Pete (Action) and his tentacle, the man having been thrown against the wall below the window, his blood splattered on the surface behind.

Ashley uses her siren scream to hold back the zombies and Action transforms into his nemesis form wielding a gatling gun aiding her while Claire, Louis and AoD usher people out through the security and holes made by the C4.

3: Action and Rebecca are on their way out on a valley road when their Jeep is attacked by a new Nemesis.

Later in a frozen woodland, they chase Billy and who they believe to be Ashley through the snow in the frozen wastes while mercenaries similar to the J'uavo pursue them all.

"Ashley" carries a stun rod and seems to resist her rescue, escaping with Billy.

Rebecaa finally reveals her connection with Billy to Action (RE0 flashback level?)

Then, Claire video calls Action, begging for his help.

Sherry Birkin, the young girl Claire an Leon saved from Raccoon city that thought of Claire like a mother,

was held for ransom on the Internet.

A recent sighting shows a blond girl very similar to Ashley in a suburban Egypt/Afghanistan.

The blonde girl is at a dance club and seems to hide in the shadows with a large masculine figure.

To lure her out in cover, Action and Rebecca dance dirty on the dance floor while the girl is fixated. She leaves her cover and dances similarly with a stranger. They couples get close when gas floods the room.

Two enemy soilders burst trough the front door, but are easily taken out by Louis and Claire.

Action, Rebecca, Claire and Louis work together to fight back the zombie infested crowd.

Louis and Reecca break off to chase

"Sherry" while Claire and Action chase her apparent captor.

4: Action and Claire

Action and the man fight hand to hand in she shadows while Claire falls and is dazed against the wall.

Action is being strangled on the ground when Claire approaches with a gun pointed at the hulk's head.

"Let go!" she yells.

The large man is seemingly resistant when he is in fact shocked, almost whispering Claire's name to himself.

When he seems to refuse, Claire shoots his arm (not fucking around).

The main makes a familiar sounding cry of pain and swings his arms like recking balls that knock the gun out of Claire's hands.

Chris reaches to pull his handgun out. After he feels for it to ding nothing there (Action covering it exhaustedly with his body) another fight breaks out. first melee and then a knife fight. Eventually Claire recovers her pistol

just as the man grabs his Assault riffle and steps partially into the light yelling Claire's name as they point at each other with their guns.

"Claire..."

"Jake?"

Action recovers and draws his golden Luger on Jake head.

"Don't move or I swear I'll..."

"Jake!"

The two embrace and turn from being arch enemies to brother and sister, as Action scratches his forehead with his hand and the back of his head with his gun, trying to pull his tentacle out of the insanely tight hug.

A gunshot fires and at first it looked like Action accidentally shot himself.

"TSS, did you really just do that?"

"It wasn't me; safety's on!"

"Well then who...?!"

As Action hands Claire the gun as he falls to the floor recovering and regenerating the bullet wound to his head as all the lights turn on and the three are surrounded by terrorists.

Jake must carry Action at times.

5: Louis and Rebecca:

Louis tackles Ashley to the ground.

"Sherry? Arg!"

Ashley immediately knees him in the nuts and flips around. Louis reaches out as Rebecca pirsues her. He is grabbed by three J'uavo who inject him with a numbing agent and draw out his blood, before a very large figure comes out behing the three men: the other nemesis

Rebecca leans against the wall and flips around to find Ashley their pointing her gun right back at her.

"...Ashley?"

"...yeah? (tired)"

Rebecca lowers her gun.

"My names Rebecca Chambers; I'm here to rescue you."

"Say what?"

"I'm here to rescue you...well, sort of; we were looking for you in the Antarctic after the kidnapping. I'm here with Pete Burnside!"

"PETE!?" Where is he!?"

"Cone on."

They hurry off.

"What?... Rebecca what is it?"

"Nothing...I just...feel like...we're forget in something.

Louis bites the Nemesis in the finger it's baffling him with.

"Oh C'mon!"

Rebecca gasps as J'uavo surround them overhead on the storage containers.

"Ashley, stay calm. I need you to..."

Rebecca turns around and then back to see Ashley take off towards the enemies, shooting the two farthest apart before she does a cartwheel.

Louis and Rebecca's jaws drop.

Ashley at first looks like she will repeat Leon's back kick move against the Nemesis, but instead as the two other J'uavo gather she spreads her legs (Sending Louis into a state of awe) and kicks the enemies, smashing their faces and firing a revolver into a red weak point on the Nemesis, causing it to fall back and grapple away running.

Louis struggles to grab her and break her fall but she lands on her ankle and sprains it. "Ugh! Why is it always me!?" Louis helps Ashley walk, not letting him pick her up.

"Those were some impressive moves back there. Where'd you learn that?"

"Cheering, Gymnastics and a pagan ritual I was forced into, you?"

Louis: That's pretty hot girl!

Ashley: Thanks, but I'm seeing someone, and my boyfriend isn't to far, I hope. ; )

You must flee from the nemesis several times (picking up an injured Ashley.)

Jake, Louis, Rebecca, Claire

Beat the nemesis on the dance floor.

Action: We'll, guess I'll leave you to it!

With Louis on its back, Jake starts punching it and Claire and Rebecca on the nemesis's arms, it's red weak spot appears, but with no arms to spare. No bullets seem to phase it.

Action shoves his tentacle into it like a fist, and after sucking in its blood pulls out to show a blade like claw come out of the tip with several others along his arm as they retract.

Action: Move like Jaggers.

While the beast seems to lay dead on its knees Ashley struggles to get up, using the butt of her gun like a crutch while the others rest.

Suddenly the Nemesis bursts to life. It swings it's grapple arm around like a wrecking ball and hits all four players, slamming them into the wall.

Action struggles backwards as it seems to dangle over its he's like a crane swinging around like a flail.

As it leans forward, it's eyes squirt blood an dies after a gunshot wound from the back on its further exposed weak spot.

Ashley lowers her riffle smiling as the beast falls and puts her into view.

"Ashley!"

"Pete!"

Ashley hops over as Action struggles to get up and just barely catches her as she falls in his arms.

They begin kissing to DMC1 piano as everyone watches, Claire leaning her head on Louis's head.

The music abruptly fades out as the two start getting physical. As everyone stares Pete's parasite exits his mouth and run all over Ashley's face, egging her on as she lifts herself up onto the bar counter they leaned back against, and finally Pete leans too far in and they fall behind the bar, breaking some glass...and start laughing and keep going!

Louis mouth smiles open like Dante's, Claire covers her mouth with her eyes practically popping out, Rebecca does the same more calm but tilts his head to the side in confusion, and finally the camera shows Louis begin to get emotional.

"Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

Claire immediately talks to Jake to discover why Sherry and he he went missing in Edonia for so long. Chris?

Ashley and Action tend to each others wounds and kiss, making love and catching up after almost loosing each other again.

Later Rebecca meets up with Jake for AoD while Louis talks with Claire.

Jake took Ashley into hiding with him after the banquet since she was the intended target, believing there to have been a leak in the government.

Flashback: Jake pursues Sherry and Billy with a rag tag group of rebels.

Collusion:

Rebecca is suspected of involvement with Coen, which may resulting in her total loss of freedom and permanent life of hiding within the AoD. Billy doesn't want her to attempt a plea agreement to admit she was involved in exchange for Billy's life (believing the government still wants to cover up what happened on his mission.)

(Possible sequel or level revealing what happened?)

When Action drank Krauser's blood in the final battle of The Burnside Chronicles, he gained some of Krauser's strengths, atitudes, believes, and what he believes to be some of his memories.

Action hid and suppressed this as best he could to not be labeled a threat, sharing them only with his Ashley, who agree that tests on him after he left the Pueblo would have shown any threats involved with this.

However, Action discovers a memory involving a facility related to the main villain.

(Use wesker and Jakes blood with Krauser's mutated cloan in to create an army of a thousand Weskers?)

(or save that for Andrew Ashford and the Ashford Chronicles?)

When he reveals this, he is kept in mission control to guide the expendable Billy into the facility.

They make Ashley go with him as a guide. Billy swears to Action he will give up his life for Ashley if he has to.

Eventually they loose contact and so Action and Rebeca enter with partners to save them. Eventually they are separated from their partners and their companions must find a way out together.

They catch up to find Ashley captured and so Rebecca hacks in and guides Action and Billy to her.

Billy explains that there is no way with this enemy army firepower that the all can make it out allive, which is exactly what the government wanted to happen...and is what they will get...

Billy plans to sacrifice himself to help the others get out. He knows that if he does survive, he will be interrogated and tortured as an enemy of state so they can prove Rebecca's involvement with him.

He would rather die than let her career end, knowin that his life was already over, and was just blessed to see her one more time.

During the fight, Ashley is left injured and exposes as Billy shoves her out from the open to cover, leaving him totally exposed.

Billy eggs them on to do it so they will shoot.

They do...

...just as Rebecca jumps in the way to shield him with her body and trademark bulletproof vest. She is stunned but she and Ashley are able to help as Billy and Action take out the boss.

Billy is able to save Ashley once again, but is shot in the back by the enemy. Action leaps like an animal from wall to wall and back several times to reach the platform the enemy was on.

Billy continues to be pounded with shells protecting Ashley, even after all this time arguing with her and trying to kidnap her. The laser sight points towards Billy's head.

Action swings out long with his tentacle and punches the enemy in the jaw. As that tentacle recoils backwards, it's arm comes forward making a fist, just as the other tentacle arm punches the side of the ememy's head. Now the first tentacle recovers while it's arm punches. The same happens with the other arm and tentacle next. This all repeats until the foe is onto its knees. Finally it is kneed in the groin with the spikes on Actions pants, flipped around to have it's throat slit, thrown over Actions back in a suplex, and looks up to find Action turning around and using his momentum and hands to break its neck, staring angrily into its eyes as it dies and blood drops down from Actions mouth into its' mouth and face, catching fire and slowly burning the carcus off the face of te earth.

Action returns to Ashley...

...to find Billy dead; shot in the back of the head.

They drag his corpses over as he fades out. Rebeca is still lying their beside her lover's dead body in a state of apparent shock.

Ashley cries on her hands and knees, as Action sorrofly talks to himself, honestly believing and hoping all this time that there would have been some way to save Billy and for them all to live happily ever after together.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca.

...Rebecca?"

Rebeca begins to fade in and out!

Ashley opens Rebecca's bulletproof vest and jacket...

...to discover several bullets penetrated into her skin making their way through! Ashley let's go in shock and Rebecca falls to the floor, landing in Billy's exposed arm as his dead head leans to the side facing her.

Action holds Ashley up for support before she almost falls into the green goo under the fenced walkways around them. Rebecca seems to smile emotionally, kissing her man on the lips one last time.

She fades out and in one more time...

"Action...thank you..."

...before as she strokes the cheek of Billy Coen, she dies, staring into his eyes.

After Ashley and Action are shown crying with the sound of reinforcements coming in, the camera switches angles, fading to an overhead view of Rebecca and Billy looking in each others eyes, as the camera zooms away.

The music follows that of Dead Risind 2 before and during the first credits before overtime.

Ending 1: Action and Ashley

(beat the game on any difficulty)

After the credits, Action explains aloud his obligation...to live. Ashley must never feel alone again. He must give his life to showing the woman that he loves how much she is adored by him. His gift of life from Rebecca an Billy's sacrifice must not be in vain.

They couple had given their lives for each other, believing nothing else to have mattered in life but their love.

Action prays that someday soon, he can live life together with his Ashley the way Rebecca and Billy lived theirs, right up until the end.

Ending 2: Chris and Claire

(beat the game on normal difficulty)

"The same thing goes for me and Claire. I know she has gone through some hard times, and some days I wonder how she takes it all, without turning into some kind of "monster" ...like me and the beasts I fight.

All I know is now I need to be there for her. I'm thinking about handing in my gun...again. "

"I realize now that I not only had an obligation to fight in honor of my fallen soldiers...but to live life in their memory."

(Blurry image of Claire looking up into Chris's face while he holds her cheek and they hug.)

I still wonder whether or not I should be alive or dead. Maybe if I had disappeared a long time ago for good, she wouldn't be in this type of pain. Still, phoenixes have risen from the ashes of my lost friends. Claire met Steve, Pete found Ashley, and she and her Action lived happily ever after.

...however sad loosing Billy and Rebecca is, they would likely have never gotten to see each other again.

If their feelings toward each other is anything like mine to my sister, between my friends, and that love of...someone else (sillowette of Jill), I know they must've gone trough hell looking and trying to find the one they love.

Claire: Sound familiar? ; )

Ending 3: Louis and A.O.D.

(Beat the game on Hard Difficulty)

Well, now what do I do? I mean, I love Claire, but...I know things have their ups and downs, beginnings and ends, and life and death.

...I think that's why I became the way I was; I didn't want to loose anyone.

That's no way to live though is it?

Leon loves Claire too, of that Claire and I are sure of. Deep down he wants to be with her, but he still feels for that señyorita in the red dress.

I love Claire, not just as a guy, but as a friend...and maybe something

else too. Hey, this is all new to me, caprendee? The point is...I want her to be happy...

Plus I can always go for the sexy Asian if Leon gives up on her! Whoho!

At least she doesn't have Hercules

for a brother!...I hope...

(Danial's)

Ending 4: Jake and Sherry.

(Beat the game on Professional)

Jake fills up at the gas station.

A silver car pulls up and a familiar blonde runs out an to him.

"Sherry!?"

She hugs him tight.

"Wow...err, that was nice."

She looks emotionally at him.

"I've only been gone for twenty minutes you know, right?"

She chuckes as he holds her chin up to him.

...and she dives in for the kiss, as it zooms out to show a heart like shape in the desert sunset.

"I wanna come with you."

"...you know not even I know where I'm going, right?"

" yeah I know...remember how stupid you said couples were in the movies for leaving each other and riding off into the sunset when you and I both know...they...love each other?"

"I did say that didn't I?" Jake chuckles.

"What about your life Sherry? Your home? Your job?"

"They know how to find me...us.

Home and life is what you make it. I'm tire of letting my life make me. After so long locked up in a research lab...

...I wanna live my life Jake...with you."

"Besides, I think we can give Ashley and Steve a run for their money. ; )"

Sherry smiles as Jake bursts into laughter.

"...speaking of money...you know I'm broke right?"

"Yeah, I know Mr. Fifty Million dollars."

"What? You don't think I should've?"

"No...I'm glad you did."

She hops onto his bike with her backpack as she pulls out her wallet and shows her credit balance electronically: $49,999,950!

Jake stares in awe.

"...call it an early wedding gift. ; )"

"(sigh) you're gonna want me carrying your baggs

and shit aren't you while you go shopping?" (as he starts his bike)

"You're damn right! If I gotta put up with your smart ass the whole way!"

Jake holds out his hands in front of him as Sherry puts on her helmet.

"Hmm...hot girl...50 million...bags...

...the best friend I've ever had. (looks back to her emotional smile) choices."

They kiss again.

"Alright...we go with your plan...again."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. 49 Mill? You're gonna have to buy a pair of..."

Sherry puts on a round pair of shades, brass with a brown slight red tint, and skullcap. Very hot in the sunlight and rings out her luscious lips.

Jake smiles and gets ready.

"Alright, Mrs. Muller; hang on!"

Jake pulls a wheelie and they drive of in a similar fashion as RE6

Ending 5:

(Get 100% completion on campaign)

The autumn leaves blow across a hillside and the ruins of a large building that must've been the size of a mansion. The cold cloudy sky fades away as the sunlight is shown shines down.

Slowly the trees fade to an early summer state with yellow rays of sunshine and the mansion goes from destroyed, to creepy, to glorious.

A man slowly fades in, looking down.

A young woman with short brown hair walks out of the dark entrance of the woods. Billy turns around slow and grins, as Rebecca is shown bright eyed and running, skipping towards him. They hug and kiss while the camera spirals around them.

As they stop, Rebecca looks up ad smiles with her hands on Billy's shoulders.

"So, still gotta go to the old mansion?"

"Yes, but I like what they've done with the place ; ) You coming?"

"What makes you think I'm going in their? "

As they kiss again, Billy looks down as Rebecca smiles...

...to find his old handcuffs linking the two of them together.

"I'm not leaving and letting you go away from me Billy. Not. This. Time."

"Weelll, I guess a gentleman wouldn't let a last go down their by herself."

They smile and walk out floating over the hillside into the sun.

The gate is beautiful and opens widely for them as they enter.

Several of the fallen Stars members and Billy's platoon appear one at a time on alternating sides. Eventually, Billy is shown in full uniform and Rebecca in a bride's dress.

Their fallen friends and family appear in set up chairs and Rebecca's Bravo Squad leader married them.

Everyone rises and applauses.

Billy picks up Rebecca and walks towards the open doorway through the soldiers in uniform on both sides.

They look and smile at each other as they kiss, closing their eyes as Rebecca tosses up the bouquet.

It hovers in the clear bright blue sky and falls...

...into the lap of Ashley Graham in her RE4 costume and Steve without the scares of Pete Action Burnside, in his traditional outfit.

He looks up at the sky confused, then back down, and finally at a smiling Ashley, grinning from ear to ear!

The scream zooms out and eventually upward.

"Oh no! Nonononononononono! C'mon, really Capcom!? I'm not ever dead anymore. And she's not dead.

Ashley...did you do this?...(fake scolding her.) Maybe you ARE dead!

; )"

"Where the hell are we anyway? All I see is a stone town along the village behind this grassy hill along the river with the metal bridge. Wait? Is this the one near campus? How do I...?"

Ashley grabs one of his Golden Lugers and takes of running up the hill! He chases her like a cute couple and eventually can be seen lifting her up as the camera reaches the sky again, displaying the Capcom logo as a soft thud and the sound of them rolling around laughing is heard.

The background fades to black and shows the game title...as the sound of heavy making out returns and of Action and Ashley falling begin the bar again! ; )

...

Mercenaries: (RE6 based)

Action  
Golden Luggers (wing shooters)  
Riot shotgun  
Rocket launcher  
Handgun ammo  
Shotgun ammo  
Mines

Ashley  
Survival knife  
Triple shot  
Semi-auto Sniper riffle  
Handgun ammo  
Riffle ammo  
2 red herbs

Rebecca  
Samurai Edge (Picador)  
Shotgun  
Assault riffle RN  
Handgun ammo  
Shotgun ammo  
Assault riffle ammo  
First aid spray

Louis:  
Red9(09)  
Sniper riffle  
Elephant killer  
Handgun ammo  
Riffle ammo  
Magnum ammo  
Incinerary grenades

Sherry:  
Stun rods  
Twin Ammo box 50's  
Bear commando  
Handgun ammo  
Assault riffle ammo  
Acid grenade rounds

Billy:  
MP-AR  
Assault riffle special tactics  
Anti material riffle  
Handgun ammo  
Assault riffle ammo  
Anti Material ammo  
Flash grenades

Claire  
Combat knife  
Crossbow  
Grenade launcher  
arrows  
bolts  
Acid grenade rounds  
Explosive grenade rounds  
Nitrogen grenade rounds

Jake  
Hand to Hand  
Twin L. Hawks  
Twin hydras  
Magnum ammo  
Hydra ammo  
Hand grenades

Inventory slots determine weight and speed. The fraction of items you hold is the fraction of how much your max speed is reduced.

Action  
Golden Luggers (wing shooters)  
Riot shotgun  
Rocket launcher  
Handgun ammo  
Shotgun ammo  
Mines

Slots: 7/8  
Strength: normal  
Max Speed: low  
Total Stamina: high

(steals health on quick time attacks;  
Allergic to health items, cannot hold herbs, firs aid spray only affects other player.)

Action is a nice solo beginner character, combining the aspects of Leon and Chris' alternate costume load outs in the previous Mercenaries, and upgrading them even further!

Leon's cool dual wielded pistols are exactly the same as Actions: that's not a bad thing, but isn't really great either. Don get too trigger happy or you will have no ammo for your quick firing when you need it most (dogs, multiple targets, emergencies, etc.)

Leon and Chris's shotgun lacked much needed power in RE6; that all changes here with the assault shotgun! Stronger enemies can be designated when you get the jump on them, and it they get the jump on you, a quick fire will stop them in their tracks...if you make it in time, of course. Mutations and Bloodshots beware!

This Leon pseudo lineup also carries his traditional remote bombs too. These should be saved for the biggest and baddest enemies or group of dangerous enemies you need to eliminate for crowd control. This come in great handy late in the game, but if you see an opportunity to use their armor blasting power, use it or loose it!

Action has two very unique tricks up his sleeves...besides his tentacles...that separate him from the other load outs (for better or for worse):

First, Action had the almighty rocket launcher...one...with one shot, and one chance to use. This is best done mid game when the first boss like character appears, as taking the time to aim in a swarm of enemies at the end will kill you easily (and should be dealt with through your remaining  
remote bombs and the grenades you have accumulated.) Still, make sure there are plenty of other enemies nearby your target to make the most of this; there is no reloading (it is removed from your inventory after use, making for faster weapon cycling and speed, as well as giving Action the most possible free spaces of any character...even though he cannot hold herbs or use sprays on himself), and there's no quick firing either (kind of awkward for a character that makes great use of such things).

Secondly, the most unique quick action moves belong to Action (which, like his quick shots goes great with his high stamina), as his parasite Las Plagas is able to drink the blood of enemies and completely restore his health...at a difficult price: As mentioned earlier, he is allergic to all normal healing items and can only hold the first aid sprays to use on other people (so it's best to leave those for your partner). While this may seem strange for a beginner player, it allows for you to forget about the combining of herbs and rushing to heal and be healed by your partner.  
Just don't stray to far from your partner and use the weapons and skills Action has the way he is meant to and you'll have a good solid game.

(Alternate outfit: Burnside, Kruger)

Ashley  
Survival knife  
Triple shot  
Semi-auto Sniper riffle  
Handgun ammo  
Riffle ammo  
2 red herbs

Slots: 7/8  
Strength: low  
Max Speed: high  
Total Stamina: normal

Ashley is a survivor!  
What she lacks in direct combat and fear of boss monsters she makes up for her quick and nimble frame, as well as her supporting load out that works great by herself and even better with a partner.  
That being said, she really isn't a good partner forAction, Rebecca, or even Sherry, as they all have their own means for recovery. So stay with the hulks whenever possible, far enough away for your own safety, but close enough to be their guardian angel on the battlefield.

Ashley's lack of stamina (that counters her fast running speed) makes for great use of her friend Leon's survival knife. Hack and slash at the very beginning and go to town once you run out of room...

... Preferably with your stable a powerful triple shot! Yep, no one would have ever believed Ashley to wield a machine pistol. Still, she does it well and can take advantage of single fire mode on pressure points, or three round bursts on enemies that get too close. Simply tap the gun for one shot or hold the trigger for bursts, eliminating the need for switching modes!

Last and possibly most is her semi-auto snippet riffle. While the other two sniper riffles in the game are more powerful, they take ridiculously long to reload and fire between shots based on the bolt action systems.  
Ashley just puts in another clip and can fire to her hearts content. Just don't get too trigger happy and you'll be fine! Always remember, with great (fire)power comes great responsibility. Go for those headshots and know when and how to use your weapons appropriately.

Ashley is a great sniper and medic, and with the proper perks, she can do great on her own and with whoever, but can be legendary with the right partner.

(Alternate outfit: nurse, JAG)

Rebecca  
Samurai Edge (Picador)  
Shotgun  
Assault riffle RN  
Handgun ammo  
Shotgun ammo  
Assault riffle ammo  
First aid spray

Slots: 8/8  
Strength: low  
Max Speed: normal  
Total Stamina: high

Good old reliable Rebecca; always putting other before herself, with the guts to do so without fear and the skill to live an tell the tale.

Rebecca is looooodeeeedaaa! Three guns and a first aid spray with standard ammunition and stats.

While one may thing the only weapon needed is the Assault Riffle RN, the more experienced players know better than to rely solely on it for too long. That being said, the bayonet on the riffle is perfect for basic melee and improvised knife play.

Once things pick up, just switch to your good all around Samurai Edge. You can switch to your shotgun for point blank or emergencies against groups of enemies, but save that AR for the stronger enemies, as well as the big bosses if you need to.

The only real bad thing about our classic RE hero is she usually has a full bag when the hardest enemies first appear (partners, that's your cue), if you have used your AR melee "right". Still, you can always drop items if you need to an grab a nearby explosive item to use in this case.

They say it's better to wear more than you might need, since you can take it off there but not have the option to put on what you don't have.  
This completely summarizes Rebecca, a scout that knows how to be prepared.

(Alternate outfit: Girl scout, bride, Catwoman)

Louis:  
Red-9(09)  
Sniper riffle  
Elephant killer  
Handgun ammo  
Riffle ammo  
Magnum ammo  
Incinerary grenades

Slots: 7/8  
Strength: High  
Max Speed: low  
Total Stamina: normal

Mothers and daughters, lock up your fathers and then lock up yourselves.  
The hysteric Spaniard is coming to town.  
He has a list...and it consists of high powered weapons and total ownage!

Louis's trusty Red9 makes a reappearance. Sadly, it is the closest to rapid fire he ever gets in this load out, but what it lacks in speed and reload time, it makes up for in power.  
It is the most powerful handgun in the game, but it is not the best per say.

Louis traded in his crazier weapons like the shotgun and assault riffle for a more conserved, yet still high powered riffle. If you have the room, use it. If you are good with head shots, use it. If you need a strong quick fire weapon, use it...  
...if you want to survive and make the highest score and body count, use it!

The only thing bad about weapon setup is that there is no wide range blasts from a shotgun or extra explosives. However, he is given the lethal incinerary grenades. These tactical drvices not knly damage enemies heavily in small areas an burns flesh easily, but this area trap will help Louis get some breathing room to reload, to heal or to take advantage if his trusty sniper riffle.

Last is the deadly elephant killer! This high powered revolver has no ammo in the field or from enemies, so make every shot count. Aim for the heads or weak points of larger enemies or quick fire against lesser but advanced enemies when the riffle is unavailable or will not make them flinch. Other than that, just point and shoot; works (almost) every time! ; )

(alternative outfit: Rambow)

Sherry:  
Stun rods  
Twin Ammo box 50s  
Bear commando  
Handgun ammo  
Assault riffle ammo  
Acid grenade rounds

Slots: 7/8  
Strength: normal  
Max Speed: low  
Total Stamina: high

Needless to say, Sherry has evolved much farther than she was before, considering that she can now dual wields fully automatic weapons and launch the grenade launcher in her non-joke character form...let alone just fire the assault riffle!

Start off with your stun rods. This should be used whenever possible. When multiple enemies begin to hang up on you or you encounter stronger non-armored enemies, use your 50's to quick fire at multiple enemies or waste the slightly larger threats.  
When armored enemies with weak spots appear or you must take care of other strong enemy with no 50's available, open up with your Assault riffle. Remember to utilize the other weapons whenever possible on weak enemies or enemies with weak spots.  
You do not want caught off guard bringing a knife (rod) to a boss fight!

Your grenade launcher attachment should ONLY be used on the hardest of enemies or if you must large groups surrounding you. (If you can kill both of these birds wit one stone (shot), more power to you)). These rounds cannot be found in the field.

Keep in mind that once you run out of one option, quickly switch to your lesser solution to enemies and utilize the downgrade as much as possible.  
If you can do that, by yourself you will always have a card up your sleeve, and your first aid spray and partner will most certainly  
keep you alive.

(alternate costume: Supergirl)

Billy:  
909  
Assault riffle special tactics  
Anti material riffle  
Handgun ammo  
Assault riffle ammo  
Anti Material ammo  
Flash grenades

Slots: 7/8  
Strength: high  
Max Speed: normal  
Total Stamina: low

Billy commando...no, not that kind!

Billy's skills in the army with high powered weapons is matched in Mercenaries only by Chris (making them not the best of partners.)

Billy (despite being "on the run") can still run faster than Chris (not saying much), but cannot do so or counter for long. So, like Louis, he needs a very tactical grenade, and he does.  
His grenades leave a pool of fire that separate him from the enemy. After loosing stamina, Billy can just toss one of these on a narrow path and run all out again before he stats shooting from a distance.

The MP-AR only one of the two rapid fire weapons in Billy's arsenal. It utilizes handgun rounds and fires them like an assault riffle. This alternative SMG is great for single shot or rapid fire based on the mode.

Billy also has the stronger of the assault riffles that can easily take care of any standard enemy, but should not be wasted on the weak. Use your pistol on the first wave and then switch to this beauty as needed.  
Keeping with the theme, Billy has the most powerful sniper riffle too! The problem though is it is even slower to reload than the standard riffle. Also, it requires a special kind of ammo, which means less for your partner (it's often good for partners to have similar ammo needs so no one gets stuck with ammo they can't use given off by an enemy.) So, while this may actually be the worst riffle, it makes for a powerful gun. A quick fire from this means death to all standard enemies. As long as you use and don't abuse (get mugged while loading the next round in), it can be a real life saver. It also features a thermal scope option!

In addition to killing his arch enemies the BOW's and their mutations on use instantly, curtsy of his flash grenades, more basic enemies like zombies or those that have not mutated will be stunned and left open to either his Coupse de' Grace attacks or give him a chance to put some safe distance in between himself and his stunned foe, which is perfect for his anti-material riffle.

There is strength in numbers, speed and consistency, but there is still definitely strength in raw power!

(Alternate outfit: Credo DMC4)

Claire:  
Combat knife  
Crossbow  
Grenade launcher  
Arrows  
Pipe bomb arrows  
Acid grenade rounds  
Explosive grenade rounds  
Nitrogen grenade rounds

Slots: 8/8  
Strength: normal  
Max Speed: normal  
Total Stamina: normal

An all around good character as much as stats are concerned, Claire is all full with no room for any extra items, an so must make quick but effective use of her tools of destruction to function correctly.

Claire may very well have the strongest and weakest guns in the game. Picture Ada with her bow, a knife and a grenade launcher with all possible ammo and you've got Claire.

While reloading is a slow process Claire can make the most out of her quick shots with her crossbow. Like Ada and regardless of the type of arrow, Claire can fire at the closest enemy, back flip and reload in one solid efficient motion. This is often almost better than firing manually!  
When you run out of stamina (or arrows, despite a large amount of them stored and standard arrows being frequently dropped in the field), just switch to your big brothers knife and hack and slash freely without the worry of getting tired. Needless to say, this doesn't work on advanced enemies. Armored foes require you to use up your limited supply of pipe bomb arrows whenever you have plenty of time to fire and get away.

Your grenade launcher should always be your first idea believe it or not. Use em or loose em. It really doesn't matter between acid or explosive, but only certain enemies are effected by nitrogen rounds, so either save them for later on mass amounts of smaller enemies or switch if you can do so fast enough.

Gather health supplies as soon as you have room and use normal explosives found in the fuel whenever an enemy isn't too weak or two strong, and you may just do great with a very unique character that should never be underestimated.

(Alternate outfit: Kydia Dmc4)

Jake  
Hand to Hand  
Twin L. Hawks  
Twin hydras  
Magnum ammo  
Hydra ammo  
Hand grenades

Slots: 8/8  
Strength: high  
Max Speed: high  
Total Stamina: high

Jake has the most dead inventory slots (slots that are normal weapons that cannot be removed), so holding extra items and combining herbs will be difficult. However, if you use his ridiculously impractical strengths at just the right time, you will feel like a beast!

Use the unique melee weapon that is hand to hand whenever possible. This will be difficult even with your crazy stats at times, but in order I survive you must make due.

To make room for other items, quickly use your grenades whenever possible on enemies. These similar items are very important if you wish to use your other weapons when they are most useful.

Eventually, you will have to switch to your other weapons. Knowing when is the make or break situation that will determine the outcome of your match.

Unless you are surrounded, you should always stick to the single shotgun. Dual wielding recklessly with your stats will leave you surrounded by enemies that were barely scratched almost every time, and this unique form of quick-fire where you roll around the room from enemy to enemy, is meant to be used just before enemies surround you

The only shots you have with your magnums come already in your load out, so make each shot count. While you should never quick fire these like pistols. Dual wielding is a very valuable tool as long as you are experienced and know how many shots it takes to make a big bad boss drop, firing off the precise amount in rapid succession will remove said threat with the blink of an eye, as well as leave you with a few rounds.

Jake's guns require a special kind of ammo that no other players can utilize, and despite the fact that there will be an abundance of this single ammo for you, reloading is time consuming and bullets that aren't being fired won't save you. Each hydra has tree shots. Use them well, keep firing in single gun mode to switch to your backup firearm and reload whenever possible. Don't forget to press reload even if the gun that you are holding is full, as you will reload the second weapon if need be.

Every bullet counts! This is the classic resident evil theme, and even with a "half-god" like Jake and his  
Kung-fu, many things beat one in the long run. Experienced players only!

(Alternate outfit: Wesker-child)

Action  
Golden Luggers (wing shooters)  
Riot shotgun  
Rocket launcher  
Handgun ammo  
Shotgun ammo  
Mines

Ashley  
Survival knife  
Triple shot  
Semi-auto Sniper riffle  
Handgun ammo  
Riffle ammo  
2 red herbs

Rebecca  
Samurai Edge (Picador)  
Shotgun  
Assault riffle RN  
Handgun ammo  
Shotgun ammo  
Assault riffle ammo  
First aid spray

Louis:  
Red9(09)  
Sniper riffle  
Elephant killer  
Handgun ammo  
Riffle ammo  
Incinerary grenades

Sherry  
Stun rods  
Twin Ammo box 50's  
Bear commando  
Handgun ammo  
Assault riffle ammo  
Acid grenade rounds

Billy:  
MP-AR  
Assault riffle special tactics  
Anti material riffle  
Handgun ammo  
Assault riffle ammo  
Anti Material ammo  
Flash grenades

Claire  
Combat knife  
Crossbow  
Grenade launcher  
arrows  
bolts  
Acid grenade rounds  
Explosive grenade rounds  
Nitrogen grenade rounds

Jake  
Hand to Hand  
Twin L. Hawks  
Twin hydras  
Magnum ammo  
Hydra ammo  
Hand grenades

Action: normal, low, high  
Ashley: low, high, normal  
Rebecca: low, normal, high  
Louis: high, low, normal  
Sherry: normal, high, low  
Billy: high, normal, low  
Claire: normal, normal, normal  
Jake: High, High, High


End file.
